


Angel of the Opera

by PlutoConstellation



Category: ATEEZ (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Actor Kim Taehyung | V, Aged-Down Jeon Jungkook, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Angst, Ballet Dancer Choi Soobin, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Kim Dahyun, Dancer Kim Taehyung | V, Dancer Son Chaeyoung, Dancer Song Mingi, Fluff and Angst, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V are Best Friends, Kim Namjoon | RM is So Done, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, M/M, Playwright Chou Tzuyu, Playwright Min Yoongi | Suga, Singer Hueningkai, Singer Kim Seokjin | Jin, Singer Myoui Mina, Soft Kim Hongjoong, opera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoConstellation/pseuds/PlutoConstellation
Summary: Inspired by a art piece made by @mlnaaw on Twitter who gave me permission to turn their drawing into a story, go check them out :3In an old opera house, lived a lonely guardian known as Jimin. That is, until he met Kim Taehyung, a young opera singer and ballet dancer. But there is a price to pay for their love.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 6





	1. The Painting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melianaaw⁷ on Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Melianaaw%E2%81%B7+on+Twitter).



The paintings were grand and large, and part of the history of the Maison d'art de Smeraldo. Soobin's favorite area was the paintings of all the performers from the 1870s. There was the painting of the original owner, Kim Namjoon and his husband, Kim Seokjin. There was the renowned ballet dancer he looked up to, Jung Hoseok, with his huge smile and his posture. There were many other paintings, but one Soobin never recognized. A man in his 20s, with curly black hair and striking eyes.

"You know, he's kind of cute," Hueningkai said sitting in front of the painting. He was taking pictures of it with his iPhone. "I wonder why no one at this place ever talks about him." Soobin turned his head to his younger friend.

"Maybe because he was an asshole?"

Hueningkai shook his head. "No there was that one playwright who didn't like anyone and Mingi-hyung still talks about him like crazy.” Right, that Min Yoongi guy. Married to Jung Hoseok, Min Yoongi had a short temper but still meant well. 

”You two admiring the great-great-great-grandpas Joonie and Jin?” A man in his 20s was walking up to Soobin and Hueningkai. Hongjoong still had that silver hair and multiple piercings.

Following from behind was Hueningkai’s teacher, Mingi.

”Mingi-hyung! Hongjoong-hyung!” Hueningkai stopped taking pictures and smiled at them. Mingi ruffled Soobin’s brown hair playfully.

”How are you doing? You better be practicing.” Hueningkai laughed and Soobin arranged his hair. 

”Of course I’m practicing you idiot. We’re just having a break, right Hyuka?” Hueningkai nodded in agreement.

”Yes sir Song and Kim!” Hongjoong rolled his eyes. He then looked up to the painting of the man. He let out a deep sigh.

”A pity he disappeared,” he said loudly enough for Soobin and Hueningkai to hear.

Soobin cocked his head in confusion. “What do you mean?” Hongjoong looked around to see if anyone was around. He beckoned for the three of them to follow him. 

Mingi rolled his eyes. “Not this bullshit again,” he groaned. Hongjoong smirked at him.

”You know this story is true.”

”And so are flying pigs!” Mingi stated.

”Do you want to know who that guy is or not?”

”YES!” Soobin and Hueningkai said in unison. Hongjoong gave Mingi sly eyes.

”Three to one babe,” he smirked.

”Fine whatever you win.”

* * *

Hongjoong sat Soobin and Hueningkai down on the old stage. In front of him was an old book, full of photos.

”This book is from my great-great-grandpa Jungkook. It has all the photos of the most famous performers from this place when he was about 9 years old.” 

”Holy fuck that’s old!” Mingi said from where he was laying on Hongjoong’s lap. Hongjoong glared at him.

”Hush you’ve heard this one a million times!” Hueningkai made eye contact with Mingi.

”I mean he’s not wrong, that is super old,” he responded. Mingi crossed his arms.

”See Kai agrees with me!” Hongjoong rolled his eyes and pointed to a picture, a picture of a man with a perm. From what Soobin could see, he had a mono-lid and a double-lid. He did certainly look handsome.

Hongjoong pointed at the picture with his pointer finger, which was painted a bright pink color.

He cleared his voice. “This was Kim Taehyung. An opera singer and ballet dancer at this theater.”

Soobin pointed to himself and Hueningkai. “Like us?”

Hongjoong smiled. “Yah, like you too. From the information I had, he was amazing at what he did.” Hueningkai scooted forward.

”Than how come no one talks about him?” The atmosphere grew heavy. Mingi and Hongjoong exchanged sad looks.

”Because he disappeared back in 1878.” Hongjoong agreed with his boyfriend.

His eyes went cold and serious. “This—this is the story of the man in the painting and the guardian of the Maison d'art de Smeraldo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it’s me! This story will be updating much slower than my other three current projects (Disappearing Act, When The Cherry Blossoms Bloom, and Not From Our World). Go check out @mlnaaw on Twitter they’re a pretty good artist and the original person behind this crazy idea so go give them a follow and have a nice evening ;3


	2. The Balcony Visitor

_ Step, step, leap! Step, step, leap! And a twirl.  _ Taehyung danced across the stage, the stage he had all to himself. Dahyun, Mina, Chaeyoung, and Hobi and went home for the day, Yoongi and Namjoon were trapped in their offices, Tzuyu was who knows where, and Seokjin was playing with Jungkook.

So no one to bother him. Taehyung could be alone with his thoughts, with his actions. There's no one there to judge if he made a mistake or started singing randomly.  _ Just me, myself, and I.  _ Taehyung stopped twirling and adjusted his shirt collar and sat down on the stage. He was tired and felt a little sweaty, but he could go on for a while longer.

His eyes trailed around the grand opera house. It felt like a second home to him. He had friends and little Jungkook who wanted to follow in his footsteps as an opera singer and dancer. Taehyung smiled at the thought, his heart jumping up and down. His eyes then went up to the balcony, where he saw blue bobbing up and down, and maybe even eyes. 

Taehyung slowly got up and cupped his heads. "Hey! Who's up there!" No response. Taehyung narrowed his eyes. He got up and started walking in the direction of the balcony. It was where the elite would watch the performances, and where people would watch the actors and dancers practice if they were allowed to. 

He slowly walked up the steps of the grand opera and approached the balcony. As he got closer, he could hear someone giggling. Taehyung opened the curtains to see a small boy sitting in one of the seats, holding a stuffed rabbit. He looked up at Taehyung with large brown eyes. His unruly black hair was partially in his face.

The boy smiled. "Hi Taehyungie!" he said cheerfully. Taehyung let out a sigh of relief. It was just Jungkook.

"Hey Kookie," Taehyung said crouching down in front of the kid. "Why aren't you with Seokjin?"

Jungkook smiled mischievously. "I ran off from daddy. He doesn't know yet!" Taehyung laughed softly. He picked up Jungkook in his arms.

"Oh you silly kid, let's get you and your bunny back to Seokjin-hyung okay?" Jungkook smiled and nodded eagerly.

"Okay Taehyungie!" Taehyung ruffled Jungkook's hair and started the trek to find Seokjin. After a few moments of silence Jungkook spoke.

His bright eyes made eye contact with Taehyung. "Me and the man liked your dancing." Taehyung laughed.

"What man?" he asked.

Jungkook pouted. "The pretty man." Taehyung stopped cold in his tracks. He blinked slowly. He put down Jungkook and knelt down in front of him. 

"What pretty man JK?" he asked confused. Jungkook pointed back to the curtains.

"There was a pretty blue man. He told me he loved your dancing. And he told me only to tell you and not papa and daddy." Taehyung was even more confused now. There wasn't anyone else up there with Jungkook. He was all by himself. If you counted his rabbit as company that would be it. 

"Okay Jungkook that's enough imagination for today." He took Jungkook by his small hand and started walking. "Your daddy is probably worried and screaming his head off." Jungkook frowned sadly. 

"I don't want daddy to scream his head off because of me," he responded in a quiet tone.

Taehyung nodded. "And that's why we're going to look for him."

"Okay Taehyungie." Taehyung started wondering what Jungkook meant by the pretty blue man.  _ There was no one else in that area except me and Jungkook. If it was Hoseok or Dahyun they would've jumped and scared me from behind a curtain. So who was the person Jungkook saw... _


	3. The Winged Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it goes to entirely italic that means we're back in the present with Sookai and Minjoong

"Taehyung you've been quiet today. What's on your mind?" Mina was walking with Taehyung down the corridors. He didn't sleep well that night. No. He hadn't slept well in the past few days, not since what happened at the balcony. The thought of someone being with Jungkook and then suddenly disappearing gave him the creeps. 

"It's nothing Mina, I'm just tired," Taehyung responded. Mina frowned.

"Kim Taehyung I can smell your lies! I know that face too well!" Mina pointed out. Her dark eyes were now sparkling with curiosity. Once Mina gets interested in something, she won't stop asking questions till she gets her answer. Taehyung ignored her. His mind was going other places. He looked up to admire the chandeliers. 

That's when he saw something up in them. It resembled a man in a way. But Taehyung could only see his eyes. From what he could tell, they seemed to be entranced. Taehyung blinked, and the man was gone.

"What the hell..." 

Mina was waving her hand in front of Taehyung's face to get his attention. "HELLO? Earth to Taehyung?!" Taehyung met Mina's eyes. 

"Sorry, I got distracted," Taehyung answered quietly. 

Mina shook her head and shrugged. "That's fine. Its not like it's unusual to see you stare off into space like that." Taehyung laughed nervously.

"Yah just good old normal me." Mina continued walking down the hallway. Taehyung looked back up at the chandelier. Still no one there. 

Taehyung narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to find out who you are, and why you're watching me," he said ever so quietly. And with that, he went back after Mina.

* * *

_ "Hongjoong that's creepy! What does this have to do with this Taehyung guy disappearing?" Soobin asked. Hongjoong put his finger to his lips and made a shushing sound. His other hand was stroking Mingi's hair. _

_ "Patience young brat. I'm about to get to that." _

_ Hueningkai was sitting quietly. "I personally think this story is interesting," he perked up. Hongjoong smiled. _

_ "See Mingles,  _ someone  _ enjoys my stories." _

_ "Shut up," Mingi grunted half asleep. _

_ Hongjoong ignored him. "And back to the story!" _

* * *

It was dark in the theater. Only a few candles lit the area. Taehyung decided to practice his dancing again. This time, no one was watching, except maybe whoever he saw in the chandelier. Taehyung began the steps. His part, Prince Siegfried. One of the main roles, the lover of Odette. Dahyun would be Odette. While Chaeyoung would be Odile. It's funny honestly. Chaeyoung he can see but Dahyun being a graceful swan, it made Taehyung laugh. But she was good at her role despite her aptitude for being silly.

Taehyung finished a twirl and sat down, tired. There would be a lot more of this in the coming ballet. 

The peace and quiet was nice. Taehyung enjoyed this.

He started singing quietly to himself. O Nuit d’ivresse. One of his favorites. He could never find anyone to sing the mezzo-soprano part with him. So it was always just Taehyung doing the tenor. It was ironic really, a song sung by two lovers sung by someone who didn't have a lover in any way possible. 

But miraculously, a second voice joined in with him. It wasn't a female's. His and the mysterious person's voice mixed very well together. It was like an actual performance that was prepared tirelessly by him and the mysterious person. 

Taehyung turned around, still singing, to see a man. But his hair was a navy blue. The man was wearing a black blouse with a black corset. He had black pants and no shows. His eyes were closed and he was still singing, a pretty, silky, soft voice. 

The strangest thing about him wasn't the hair or the clothing choice.

It was the giant black wings he had. 

Taehyung stopped singing, so did the man. He was beautiful. So, beautiful.

"Who are you?" Taehyung breathed. The man walked closer to him. He seemed to be a shy soul, taking slow steps. Part of his eyes was covered by his hair. 

"Please don't be scared when I tell you this." 

Taehyung scoffed. "Look I'm talking to a guy with wings and I haven't ran off yet."

The man stopped walking and looked at Taehyung. He was entranced with the mysterious man. 

"Kim Taehyung. From the moment you got here in 1871, I've been watching you grow into a fine performer. And I thought it was about time I finally spoke with you."


	4. The Ballet Dancer

Taehyung was as beautiful as the day Jimin first saw him. His dark brown eyes, the imperfections with his eyelids were stunning, and his curly black hair. Everything about him was stunning. Jimin just wanted to cup Taehyung's face in his hands and kiss him.  _ Slow down Jimin, one step at a time. _

"Y-You mean, you've been watching me, for  _ seven _ years?" Taehyung said in a low tone. Jimin shrugged.

"Yah." Taehyung was quiet. Jimin frowned and waved his arms around defensively. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry if it creeps you out I can leave if you want!" Taehyung sat back down. He was looking at the ground with wide eyes. Then he laughed softly. His laugh was so cute, and Jimin could hear it up close now.

"You're taking this a lot better then I thought," Jimin said as his voice wavered.

"Oh no I am honestly a little creeped out. But at the same time, I'm  _ flattered _ ? I mean I shouldn't be! You've been watching me for seven years now and only recently you slipped," Taehyung pointed out through his laughter. 

"Look Taehyung I can explain! Honestly!" Taehyung stopped laughing. His eyes met Jimin's. They had the same look from the villainous characters Taehyung would sometimes act. It made Jimin's heart stop, his face began to flush.

"Well, care to enlighten me?" Taehyung asked smoothly.

Jimin sat down next to him, spreading out his wings. "I am the guardian of this theater. I've been here ever since it was built. And I can't leave."

Taehyung frowned and he rubbed his eyes a few times.

"I think I'm hallucinating. It's from staying up so late! I should ask Yoongi if I could take a break."

Jimin shook his head. "No, you're not hallucinating Taehyung, I can prove it!"

"How?" Taehyung asked. Jimin flapped his wings a little, dust flying around.

"You can touch them, if you want." Taehyung reached out his hand to Jimin's wings and gently touched them. Jimin flinched a little but let Taehyung stroke them. Taehyung started to smile.  _ God that's so cute! _

"They're really soft."

Jimin giggled and smiled. "T-Thank you. No one has told me that before."

Taehyung fell silent and stopped stroking Jimin's wings. 

"Can I ask you a question?" 

"Sure, anything."

Taehyung thought for a moment. "Were you up on the balcony with Jungkook watching me practice for the ballet?"

Jimin tilted his head in confusion. "You mean the little kid with the bunny?"

"Yah, the one who called you pretty-" Taehyung covered his mouth with his hands and his eyes averted to Jimin, whose face was now as red as lipstick. Taehyung cursed under his breath. Jimin leaned closer to him.

"Maybe we could see each other again tomorrow night?" Taehyung asked. Jimin's face reverted back to its natural tone. Jimin smiled softly.

"Yah, that would be nice. Could you maybe bring chocolate?"

Taehyung eyed him. "Chocolate?"

Jimin nodded. "It's my favorite food. I haven't had it in such a long time."

Taehyung nodded in agreement.

Jimin smiled confidently. "Tomorrow night, this spot. And please bring chocolate, I miss chocolate."


	5. The Shadow

"So then Yoongi tells me that I would make the perfect character in the new ballet he's writing then I ask, 'What happens to him?' and then he says, 'Guy gets burnt on a stake for murdering over 10 people and trying to summon a demon,' and I respond with 'Why must you do this?! We're engaged why are you basing the psychopath off of me?'" Hoseok went on and on about Yoongi. Must be nice being engaged to someone.

Taehyung would probably never find someone like that. 

The memories of the night before were still in his mind. How Jimin asked to see him again. How stunningly beautiful he was. There was just something about Jimin, he was so petite and seemed to be so flexible. His face was extremely pretty. God why can't Taehyung stop thinking about him because he only met the guy last night.

"Hey guys," two small arms wrapped around Taehyung. Jungkook and his dad Namjoon have appeared.

"Hi Namjoon-hyung, how are you doing?" Hoseok asked. 

Namjoon smiled and adjusted his glasses. "Oh I'm doing well. Jungkook wanted to see you two." Jungkook let go of Taehyung and sat in front of the two performers.

"Want to hear about the pretty man with the swan wings?" he asked cheerfully. Namjoon smacked his face.

"And there's also that. He hasn't stopped talking about that for the last week."

"Papa I'm telling you he  _ does  _ exist! And he's very pretty and thinks Taehyungie is pretty." Taehyung's face turned a bright red color.  _ Jimin thinks I'm pretty? Wait, if Jungkook knows about Jimin... he must've seen him.  _ Taehyung was deep in thought when Namjoon gave him a worried look. 

Jungkook was pointing at Taehyung. "Papa, Hobi-hyung, Taehyungie looks like paper." And that's when Taehyung fainted.

* * *

_ "He's dead." _

_ "SOOBIN!" Mingi shushed the two teens.  _

_ "Shut it it's getting good," he grumbled. Hongjoong smiled. _

_ "Looks like someone's enjoying my story now that's a first." _

_ Mingi laughed. "I have taste, I mean I'm dating you for god's sake." _

_ "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult." _

* * *

Taehyung's eyes fluttered open. Yoongi and his blonde ass was holding a bucket full of water over his face. In the background, another writer Tzuyu was jumping up and down like a maniac with Hoseok. 

"Guys, GUYS!" Taehyung shouted, getting up. Namjoon gave a sigh of relief.

"Holy shit we were about to call a doctor."

"My bucket idea would've worked," Yoongi stated.

"Honey, that would just make him wet," Hoseok pointed out. Taehyung brushed them off. Tzuyu ran over to him.

"Are you fine? Do you need Yoongi's bucket water?" she asked. Taehyung got up and rubbed his head.

"All of you calm down, I'm fine. I'm going to be fine. I'm just going to get some fresh air." The performer left, despite the other's complaints. He ignored them. Maybe he fainted because he felt tired? That would probably be because he hasn't slept well in a while.

"Tae-ah!" Taehyung whipped around to see Seokjin approaching him. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Hi Jin-hyung," he responded quietly. Seokjin's face turned to worry.

"Are you okay?" he asked as his eyes averted to Taehyung's chest.

"Oh I just fainted but I'm fine now don't worry." The singer pointed at Taehyung's collarbone.

"Um Tae-ah, you got a little something over there." Taehyung was confused. He began to unbutton his shirt far down enough to see what Seokjin had spotted. Shock went over him. It was a black mark, it looked like shattered glass. 

Seokjin screamed. Taehyung screamed. They both screamed.


	6. The Midnight Meeting

It was near midnight. Taehyung had the box of chocolates ready and was waiting for Jimin to arrive. He was anxious. The thing on his collarbone scared him and Jin-hyung so much. Thankfully he swore not to tell anyone, even though it took lots of convincing.

Taehyung heard the fluttering of wings behind him. Jimin has arrived. A smile spread across his face as he turned around with the chocolates in his hands. 

"Hello Taehyung," Jimin spoke softly. 

"Hi Jiminie, I got you the chocolate you wanted." Taehyung passed the box to Jimin. He jumped up and down with joy and hugged Taehyung. It felt nice. 

The both sat down and Jimin started eating the chocolate. Taehyung smiled fondly at him. He has never felt this way about someone. Whenever he looked at Jimin, Taehyung felt something about him. His heart skipped a beat and his cheeks warmed up.

"So Taehyungie, why are you here so much? Don't you have a family or something?" Taehyung went very quiet. No one has ever asked him that kind of question. Taehyung wasn't prepared, he didn't know how to respond. 

Jimin noticed Taehyung's silence. Kindness and sympathy filled the guardian's eyes.

"Taehyung, what happened to your family?" Taehyung sighed. He pushed back a piece of his hair.

"I was abandoned by my parents. Seokjin's family took me in. Jin-hyung is like a brother to me. Besides, this place is like my home."

Jimin twiddled his thumbs. "I'm sorry I brought that up. I didn't know it was such a sensitive topic for you."

"It's fine Jimin-ssi, that was years ago. I don't need those asshole parents. I got friends and a career. I have a future. You didn't know and you were just curious, that's understandable," Taehyung reassured Jimin. The two of them sat there silently. Jimin ate the chocolate, and Taehyung admired him.

Jimin's cheeks were so puffy and cute. His lips were full and so beautiful. Everything about Jimin was perfect. 

Taehyung saw how Jimin was tracing him back and forth with his dark blue eyes. They stopped at Taehyung's chest. 

He pointed at Taehyung's collarbone. 

"Tae, what's that?" he asked. Taehyung titled his head in confusion.

"What's what?" 

"That black mark on your chest." Taehyung's heart stopped for a moment. He started touching his chest desperately. Taehyung didn't notice that two of his buttons were undone. He didn't want Jimin seeing his collarbone. He didn't want to worry him.

"Well um..." Taehyung looked away from Jimin. "I-It's makeup!"

"Makeup?" Jimin responded in a confused tone. Taehyung nodded.

"Yes, yes. I didn't get all of it off after practice today. Sometimes it's just so difficult to deal with." Taehyung laughed nervously. There was a look of disbelief on Jimin's face, like part of him didn't trust Taehyung's words.

"Really. I'm fine. It'll be gone by tomorrow." Jimin nodded slowly. 

"Okay. As long as you're fine Taehyungie. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Taehyung was flattered. Jimin cared about him. Taehyung felt his heart skip a beat. Even though he didn't know the mysterious theater guardian that long, he felt like they had some sort of connection. 

Jimin picked up a piece of chocolate.

"Taehyung, open your mouth," he said with a smile. The previous depressing mood was gone.

"Um why?" Taehyung responded. He did as Jimin asked. Jimin leaned extremely close and put the piece of chocolate in Taehyung's mouth. Taehyung ate. And that moment it hit him what just happened. The performer became a mess of pink blush. He covered his face.

_ Oh my god oh my god OH MY GOD!!! _ Taehyung heard Jimin giggling at how flustered he was. He moved one hand to see Jimin's face. If the word ethereal became a human being, it would be Jimin. 

Taehyung didn't want this moment to end, ever.

* * *

_ "You know Hongjoong, that reminds me of our first date." _

_ "First date?" Hueningkai spoke up. _

_ Hongjoong scoffed. _

_ "I thought we watched a horror movie and you had to carry me out of the closet," he said quietly. Mingi laughed. _

_ Soobin covered his face in embarrassment. _

_ "Stop flirting and  _ please  _ get onto the next part!" he hollered. _

_ "Fine I'll continue."  _


End file.
